Early implementations of superscalar computer architectures used 32-bit based hardware and logic. As time progressed, wider word lengths, including 64-bit based architectures began to emerge. Because many early systems used 32-bit based hardware and logic, much of the existing code base was configured for use on 32-bit based hardware. When using 64-bit architectures, it may be desirable to use pre-existing 32-bit based code while still being able to handle 64-bit operations.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.